


When I'm King...

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: The young Asgardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: The young princes fantasize about kingship.





	When I'm King...

  
Brothers! What are they up to? What adventures await them? What mischief might they be planning? Will their getting-along last the whole while?

 

“Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but both of you were born to be kings.” Odin lead his sons out of the weapons vault each one holding one of his hands. 

“If only one of us will be king of Asgard, where will the other of us be king?” the dark haired prince asked. Odin chuckled.

“So much curiosity, Loki. You’re too smart for your own good.” The blond prince, Thor, looked excitedly at the star-studded blue sky and the green grass at the foot of the golden palace. “Alright, my sons. Off you go. Play while you are young.” He released their hands with an indulgent smile. Thor ran ahead first and did a somersault. Loki took a moment to look adoring at his father before sprinting after the older prince.

“It’s the mighty Thor, king of Asgard, protector of the nine realms!” the blond exclaimed as the brothers ran along. “King Thor has brought peace to the realms one after another. Only one enemy stands against the realm eternal.” Loki was content to let his brother fantasize. “Jotunheim. In a gruelling battle, the monsters were crippled and fled from the Aesir. King Thor and his soldiers hunt them down until none remain. No more giant blue monsters to haunt your nightmares, Loki!” He stopped breathless for a moment.

“What will you do after that, brother?” Loki asked. This question would inform him of his brother’s nature as well as continue the fantasy.

“I don’t know,” Thor said reflectively, throwing his back against a flowering tree. “Get married have kids, maintain the peace. Maybe I’ll go back to Midgard and see how they’re progressing.”

“You know they start dying of old age when Asgardians are just learning to walk,” Loki reminded him. 

“Father’s right, you are too smart,” Thor smirked. He stood up from the tree and started his fantasy again. “We descend to Midgard, full of power and glory. They recognize our might and superiority and fall before us, worshipping us as gods!” He threw his hands up and lightning shot from his fingertips into the sky. Loki ducked, having been burnt before. “Oops,” the older prince said sheepishly.

“What if you were king, Loki?” Thor asked suddenly. “What would you do?” The crude laughter of a girl broke their fantasy.

“Are my ears mistaken? Or did you just suggest this weasel could be a king?” A little girl in an elaborate dress and curled black hair approached them. “You must be joking,” Lady Sif sneared.

“How dare you!” Loki huffed and called Seidr to his fingertips. But the force of his outrage was muted by his gentle voice. “I am a son of Odin and worthy of your respect.”

“Worthy? You’ll never be as worthy as Thor,” a chubby red-headed boy spoke next.

“Yeah, the mighty Thor takes us out on the best adventures!” said a scrawny blond boy with a surprisingly high pitched voice. 

“Thor may take you out, but I’m the one that gets us home again,” Loki snarled. Thor put a quelling hand on his shoulder.

“Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, my friends,” Thor greeted heartily. “My brother is over sensitive, so perhaps jeer him a little less.” They all three laughed.

“Good one, Thor!” Sif cackled, slapping her lap.

 

“Yeah, we all know one day you’ll be king,” Fandral added. Loki’s hands glowed green. Volstagg noticed.

“We’ll both be kings,” Thor said indignantly. He didn’t notice.

“Look at the little weakling,” he sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. “Can’t you fight like a man?” Loki knew exactly what the other boy wanted. Leaving an illusion of himself standing there, trembling with rage, Seidr glowing in his hands, he snuck around to the side and landed a punch on the round boy’s cheek. He stumbled back and toppled over.

“Why you--” Fandral cried and charged the younger prince. He hit him in the stomach and both tumbled to the ground.

“Hey, stop that!” Thor bellowed, and dove for Fandral, attempting to dissuade him from hurting his brother. Volstagg was already on the ground, so he decided to throw himself into the fray. Sif laughed so hard she clutched her sides.

As Fandral was knocked out of the fray, she decided she couldn’t just stand by and watch any more. Lady be damned, she thought as she dove onto the pile of boys and struck Thor in the ribs. Now it was everyone for themselves. Pushing and scraping, shouting and crying, they jostled for superiority. At last, Sif stumbled back and sat hard. Fandral lay sprawled. Volstagg rolled away.

Thor and Loki picked each other up with smiles on their faces. “The sons of Odin, victorious again!” Thor shouted. He leaned his back against Loki, who turned slightly to return the gesture. 

The lowering sun glinted off the golden castle, reminding the children of the time. They all headed off in various directions with their various bruises. Thor put an arm around Loki as they walked back to their home, the golden castle. “So, what would you do if you were king?” Thor asked again.


End file.
